


Buff Marinette Oneshots

by Happypanda1864



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Biceps, Buff - Freeform, F/M, Muscles, Oneshot, Randomness, abs, adrien is in love, damn mari, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happypanda1864/pseuds/Happypanda1864
Summary: Marinette is always shown as strong, but has anyone ever told you how she lives with that? Well if not, here a bunch of random oneshots about “Buff Marinette”





	1. Who needs as shirt?

**Author's Note:**

> So basically these are a bunch of oneshots I randomly come up with

Marinette's POV

"Come on Marinette, we're gonna be late!" Alya yelled to me from her locker  
"I'm sorry but I can't I’m find my workout shirt!" I yelled back at her.  
"Just come out in your sports bra, half of the girls already do that."  
"Fine." I said giving up my search for my shirt. I knew I packed one so why can't I find it? I thought

Flashback to Before Gym

Third person POV

"Sabrina, go get me Marinette's shirt." Chloè whisper-yelled at Sabrina. Sabrina accepted her order from the blonde she-devil and quickly took Marinette's shirt right before she came out of the restroom.  
"Why did you want me to steal Marinette's shirt." Sabrina asked Chloe.  
"Because I want to prove to that brat that she can never be better than moi."  
"Wait," Sabrina questioned, "how would stealing her shirt make her realize you're better than her."  
"Because, Sabrina she'll realize that she can't compare to this perfection." Chloe said while pointing to her stomach which was mainly flat but had a bump.  
"Oh, you're smart Chloè."  
"I know I am." Chloe said with a hair flip before walking into the gymnasium with Sabrina following close behind."

Flashback Ends

Marinette and Alya walked into the gym. Marinette was trying her best to hide behind Alya when a shrill voice spoke up.  
"Why are you hiding Marinette, afraid you can't compare to this." Chloe said referring to her stomach again.  
"Of course she can't compare to that because hers is better." Alya retorted and moved aside to show everyone Marinette's perfectly toned 6 pack. Everyone but Chloe was staring at Marinette's stomach. Chloe had gone off to the other side of the gym so she wouldn't have to look at Marinette.  
"Holy shit Mari. When the hell did you get abs." Alix asked and everyone in the class agreed. Marinette looked at her classmates before answering. Nathanael was as red as his hair, Nino was staring at Alya (A/N I'm sorry but I really ship those two dorks) kim and Alix were staring more at her abs than her, and then her eyes landed upon Adrien. He was also blushing red like Nathanael  
"Last y-year." Marinette answered with a blush.. She wasn't used to getting so much attention. Sure she was famous through Paris but that was as ladybug not as Marinette.  
"Ok students. You can stare at Marinette's abs later right now we need to do stretches. The class reluctantly agreed but not before :someone spoke up.  
"Can I come with you to your next workout Mari?" Adrien asked.  
"S-sure A-Adrien." Marinette said with a pink blush dusting her cheeks.  
"Me too!" Kim and Alix shouted at the same time.  
"Any of you can join but I think we should do our stretches before Mr. D blows a fuse." Marinette said calmly before taking a seat next to Alya on the gym floor and began to stretch.


	2. Workout Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a ‘stranger’ scares marinette during her workout

Marinette was at the gym. Her parents didn't need her help at the bakery, it wasn't her afternoon to patrol and she had nothing to do, so she went to the gym. Being ladybug helped her become more in shape but to stay in shape she had to work out. It was a Thursday afternoon so she was sure she wouldn't see anyone she knew. She didn't want anyone asking her questions about her body. She was sure they started to notice a few difference like her thicker legs and toned arms but that was easy to deny. She would just tell them she lifted heavy sacks of flour at the bakery. She wore a black sports bra with a green outline. She was wearing matching gym shorts with her hair tied up in a high ponytail. She running on the treadmill when she heard the chime on the gym door open. She didn't pay attention to the person that walked in. She focused on her breathing. Once she finished she walked over to the boxing section of the gym. She practiced her sparring, punches and kicks. She felt someone watching her  but ignored it. She tried to stay focused on the bag but couldn't. She felt a presence behind her. She turned around and knocked the body on the floor with a punch to the gut. She was about to sucker punch the perv again when she saw who it was. It was Adrien Agreste. Marinette scrambled quickly trying to get off of Adrien as soon as she could.   
"Oh my- I'm so sorry Adrien. I thought you were some perv."  
"It's ok Mari." Adrien got up with a grunt. He held onto the part where marinette punched him. Marinette was embarrassed.   
"Can I just ask you on question?"  
"Umm sure.."  
"Where did you learn to punch like that?"  
"Uh well you see," Marinette couldn't tell Adrien she learned to fight because of being ladybug, "uh my parents put me in a karate class when I was younger. Been doing martial arts since age 7" marinette said trying not to stutter. She had to make him believe her story.   
"Well next time I see you I'll try not to sneak up behind you and your huge biceps, by the way, how are your biceps so huge and how do you have abs. I've done some martial arts myself and I still don't have your great body?" Marinette blushed and so did Adrien. "Omg she probably thinks I'm a creep now" thought our favorite blonde kitty.   
"Um you know the usual working out plus...uh...lifting heavy bags of flower since age 5." Marinette cringed at herself. Adrien seemed to believe her though. Adrien's message tone went off. He read the message and grabbed his gym bag.   
"Well I have to go Mari but maybe we can spar some other time."  
"Uh yeah! That would be great" marinette said. She could not believe this was happening to her.   
"Ok see you next time. Bye marinette."  
"Bye Adrien" marinette waved as he got into his limo. As soon as he was out of view tikki flew out of her hiding spot in marinette's bag.   
"See marinette good things come when you least expect it."  
"It's because if you and your luck that I got a date with Adrien" marinette squealed.   
"Wait is it a date? I don't know. Tikki?!"  
"Relax marinette. You'll find out soon enough"  
"I hope you're right. Come on tikki let's go home."  
Marinette grabbed her things out of her locker and walked home. She couldn't wait until her next workout. 

Sorry for taking a long time to update. 

Status: unedited

Written at: 3 am

Hope you enjoy. Another oneshot is coming your way soon.


	3. Vamos a la Playa (Let’s go to the beach)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and her class take a field trip to the beach. Seems normal right? Just wait till you see what tricks Alya has up her sleeve

Marinette and her class were going on a field trip to the beach. It was mainly a getaway to relieve stress caused by all the recent Akumas. Marinette has made the mistake of leaving her bag in reach of Alya. The girls had a sleepover the previous night. They had a mini fashion show trying on the bikinis they had bought mearlier in the day. Marinette has chosen a pink one piece with a sweetheart neckline she didn't really like wearing a 2 piece because then her abs would show and people would start to ask questions that she didn't know the answer to. Marinette has fallen asleep before Alya. Alya has taken this opportunity to switch out Marinette's pink one piece for a sexy and very revealing red two piece. After doing that she decided it was time for bed and went to sleep. You can imagine Marinette's surprise when she found a sexy red two piece instead of her pastel pink one piece. Alya stood outside of Marinette's changing room laughing her ass off.   
"Why did you switch out my swim suit for this." Marinette said holding the swimsuit in her hand.   
"Because you need to show off to impress someone." Alya said with a wink. Marinette blushes a bright pink.   
"Alya can you please go get me my swimsuit."   
"But you already have a perfectly good one right there." Alya replied with a smirk.   
"Alya, please."  
"Sorry Mari, I think I hear someone calling my name." Alya ran off to were Nino and Adrien were hanging out.   
"Alya!" Marinette yelled. Everyone around her stared at her like she was a weirdo. Marinette decided there was nothing she could do to avoid her fate. She put the bikini on underneath the hoodie she had brought in case it was cold afterwards. Marinette walked out onto the beach. She put her towel on the sand and sat on it.   
"Come on Mari, get in the water with us." Adrien told her before Nino splashed him with a water gun.   
"Yeah, Mari get in the water with us." Alya said with a shit eating grin on her face. Marinette mumbled a few words under her breath that would have gotten her mouth washed out with soap if she was at home.   
"No I'm fine. You guys enjoy it." Marinette replied but not before glaring daggers at Alya. Alya only laughed at this. Marinette has been sitting in the sun for like 10 minutes. She was sweating like a pig but refused to take her jacket off.   
"Oh f*ck this." Marinette said before taking off her hoodie.   
"Oh this feels so much better." Marinette sighed with relief. Taking off her hoodie made her feel 10x cooler.   
"Damn Mari!" A voice shouted from the ocean. It was Alix.   
"How the hell did you get abs?" Kim asked.   
"Hehe, funny story..." Without saying anything else Marinette went off running.   
"Hey, get back here!" Klix exclaimed at the same time. They both came running after her. Marinette tried her best to run but the sand was difficult to run on. She was a few feet ahead of them before she felt her legs off the ground. She looked down and saw Adrien holding her in the air.   
"Hi princess." Marinette blushed a red that rivaled her ladybug suit.   
"P-put me down!" Marinette said struggling to get away from Adrien's grip.   
"Not until you explain to all of us how you got this six pack."  
"Fine, I exercise a lot. I go to the gym almost every day. Now can you put me down?"   
"Let me think about it...no!" And with that Adrien took off with Marinette in his arms and threw her in the ocean.   
"What the hell!" Marinette yelled after she resurfaced.   
"You weren't going in so I helped you." Adrien said smugly. Adrien started walking into the ocean when Marinette ducked underneath the water.   
"Where did she go?" Adrien asked. Adrien's question was answered a few seconds later when Marinette grabbed his leg and pulled him underwater. After Adrien resurfaced the entire class had a full fledged water war. They kept playing and laughing until they had to leave. 

 

 

Thanks for reading. These are all the pre-written one shots I have. Next update should be sometime next week ~(•-•~) (~•-•)~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Comment and ideas for another oneshot 
> 
> ~TM


End file.
